Provide conference management and logistics support services to the Office of the Director, DCT, and its Board of Scientific Counselors for conference management and associated general logistical activities. Logistics support activities will include various technical and clerical tasks ranging from report design and preparation to routine typing. The more complex of these support activities will frequently require the abstracting and formatting (including bibliography preparation and indexing) of papers and reports generated at scientific meetings. Conference support will include both pre- and post-conference activities necessary to successfully manage meetings of various sizes ranging fromsmall (five to ten people) to very large (350 to 450).